narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sachiko
| english = | kanji = 幸子 | romaji = | other = | image name = Sachikonine.jpg | image size = 250px | image caption = Sachiko | image = | float = | ref = }} Sachiko was a member of the Nine Guardians. According to the Fourth Shujin, she specializes in intelligence and covert operations, despite her childish and upbeat personality. Sachiko's early life was plagued with the sole thought of vengeance in the aftermath of the death of her parents. Her skill in genjutsu rose during her training to kill that certain someone, and she has been a notable shinobi from the start during the chūnin exams that Sachiko took part in. Completion of her lust for revenge did not pave way for more pain and destruction, because of the interest she garnered in the Fourth Shujin. Her exposure to the Nine Guardians gradually amended Sachiko's ways, transforming the kunoichi into the woman she became known as. Biography Early years Despite Sachiko's vibrant personality, her past has been clouded in darkness. As a young girl, Sachiko's parents were killed while on a secret mission, orphaning her. Without living relatives to go fall back, Sachiko was sent to another clan to be brought up. She overheard the news of her parents' death when she was still young, and the words she heard plagued her for the majority of her childhood. After hours of tears, Sachiko vowed to avenge her parents. In the village academy, Sachiko maintained exceptional scores, from her dedication to become stronger. Graduation from the academy was extremely easy for her, as well as the missions she participating in as a genin. She enrolled herself in the chūnin exams, despite being a relatively new genin, where she easily was commended and promoted to chūnin at the age of 12. Sachiko did not stop there: using the time she had on her missions with her squadmates to learn what she can about whoever killed her parents. Her squad soon learned about Sachiko's vendetta, and attempted to sway her from her path of vengeance. Their efforts were in vain. Sachiko soon caught up with the one who she suspected to have killed her parents and the two fought ferociously. The kunoichi narrowly defeated her opponent, collapsing with a smile upon her lips in the end. Her team brought her back to Soragakure, where Sachiko was reprimanded for disobeying orders from the Sky Village to not act outside the area of the mission she was assigned at the time. Sachiko attempted, but failed, in abandoning the village altogether. Her vendetta attracted the attention of the Fourth Shujin, who disapproved of Sachiko's actions but was interested in Sachiko's skill in information gathering and genjutsu. The Fourth took Sachiko as his own student, and taught her both skills and philosophy, which eased Sachiko's originally moody attitude. The Nine Guardians Upon completing her training, the Fourth gave her the opportunity to join the Nine Guardians, which was lacking two positions at the time of the proposal. She accepted without hesitation: there was no life for Sachiko to leave behind, which was a requirement to join the Guardians. Sachiko's enlistment made her the youngest guardian in history to have joined: when she was 16 years old. However, Sachiko was not well received by other members of the guardians, due to her violent past smeared with vengeance. In order to be recognized, Sachiko resorted to a behavior outside her personality. To her own surprise, Sachiko liked feeling happy and go-lucky, subconsciously phasing out of the stern personality. Personality and traits She is the member of the Nine Guardians that would most resemble a jester. Sachiko is not afraid of poking fun at others (as well as ridiculing herself in a comical fashion to spark amusement), though shies away from subjects that would potentially invoke rage and anger in others. Only when the situation cannot be averted would Sachiko speak solemnly and frankly on issues. When one is in a gloomy or depressed state, Sachiko would be the first to try cheering the person up. Knowing both sides of the personality spectrum particularly well, since she has personal experience on both ends, Sachiko has notable skill in prodding others the right way in a form of manipulation. Sachiko has her own ways of averting heated situations, utilizing her youthful, innocent appearance to calm others. On top of that, Sachiko has a vast knowledge in massaging others, as a way to help others relax. The kunoichi has a notable relationship with Mitsuko: Sachiko notes that herself and the latter are the only members with a -ko suffix, meaning child. She has joked about them not needing to be looked after, despite their status as the youngest members in the group. Powers and abilities Primarily as a genjutsu user, Sachiko utilizes illusions and trickery of the mind to gain the upper hand against her opponent. On top of that, her constantly good-natured attitude can cause psychological effects on lesser opponents, ranging from angering the opponent into making rash decisions to making her foe hesitant to act. From her training with the Fourth Shujin, Sachiko has grown proficient enough in taijutsu to perform flashy and effective acrobatics, though she is far from the best in the field. Skilled in the art of transformation, Sachiko can change her appearance on the fly: a useful skill for her clown-like behavior. Combining the jutsu with others, like the Shadow Clone Technique and the Body Replacement Technique (though not necessarily limited to low-level jutsu), Sachiko can maximize her abilities. Other than those techniques, Sachiko can knock out a crowd of people with the Temple of Nirvana Technique. Her signature technique is the Eternal Echoing Formation, often used in conjunction with the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nine Guardians